coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 308 (25th November 1963)
Plot The Booths are ready to move into No.13 and arrive with some of their belongings. Len offers them help when their furniture is delivered later. An excited Lucille takes Walter's record to school. Ken is deputised to produce the school play for Christmas, Julius Caesar, with colleague Dave Robbins helping him. Annie and Martha think Dennis is a bad influence on the easily-led Walter. Dennis gets excited as an enthusiastic Laurie plugs Walter's record with his many contacts. He praises Dennis's work on developing Walter. Back on the street, Walter sells his window-cleaning round through a card in the shop window. A van-full of the Booths' new furniture arrives, which Martha thinks must all be on hire purchase. The neighbours give the Booths a living room coal scuttle as a moving-in present. Len arrives late to help them and he and Albert make Jerry carry Myra over the threshold. All settled in, the young couple enjoy their first meal at their dinner table and a sit-down on their new chairs as they settle into domestic bliss. Emily calls on them to see if the curtains she supplied them are alright and is their first proper visitor. Frank asks Val if she and Ken are ready to start a family yet. Ken brings a load of costumes home for her to iron. Minnie brings the Booths a present of a chair cover while Martha points out the house's faults. Elsie is the next visitor and upsets Martha by calling out her pretensions. The newly-weds desperately want to be alone but can't say anything. Frank and Albert put a drunken Len off from calling at No.13. Laurie discovers Walter has signed a three-year contract with London manager Billy Reno. He is horrified that Dennis did not get him formally signed up, only on a gentleman's agreement. Dennis is likewise furious that Walter has let him down. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Lenny Phillips's theatrical agency, 17b Edward Street - Office Notes *Further product placement of Christopher Sandford's record Not Too Little, Not Too Much takes place in this episode with Dennis Tanner playing its B-side I'm Looking to a contact, Mr Delaney, over the phone. *The driver of the van delivering the Booths furniture and a customer in the Rovers are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *Lynne Carol makes a probable mistake with her lines, talking about "Mrs Hargreaves" being a previous resident of 13 Coronation Street and confusing May Hardman with Christine Hargreaves who played her daughter. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh) and Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry and Myra move into No.13, and Dennis moves into the doghouse *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,400,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes